<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Explanation of sorts by ReachALittleMore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217225">Explanation of sorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachALittleMore/pseuds/ReachALittleMore'>ReachALittleMore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For The Love of Writing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Author bs from me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReachALittleMore/pseuds/ReachALittleMore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh, I posted this mostly for me. This is just my own statement of how I feel and my intentions in this series. Read if you're curious, I suppose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For The Love of Writing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987576</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Explanation of sorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello there, if you're reading this. If you're expecting a story, I recommend just choosing something else in this series. Unless you enjoy other people talking to themselves about writing and goals and just trying to encourage theirself, then it'll be boring af. just a preface if the summary wasn't clear enough. </p><p> </p><p>So. This is a "series" posted by me for me. It'll be cool if anyone reads it at all, but It's important for me to remember that I'm just writing for fun and to get back into writing. A reminder, that I can make stories of any length at all, and post it. Just a collection of stories based on bs and random ideas or any inspiration. All this is, is a place for me to get back into writing regularly. It doesn't matter if there are only original characters, or only fandom. Just. A place for me to take some time, to regrow my love and discipline I once had with writing. </p><p> </p><p>Reach, This is a reminder. Just take a breath, and keep writing. It's okay if its not great or perfect, because you made something. A new work, even if its shitty, is one more thing you've made. Every bad piece of writing is practice, and at this point any writing at all is an improvement. So take a breath, keep going, and remember to be kind to yourself. Remember to use the patience you tend to reserve for others, and use it for yourself. </p><p>It's okay to fail, as long as you keep trying. </p><p>If you're lost for inspiration, put your phone on shuffle and write, inspired by that. Use a line from it as a starter, or a line in it as any line to work towards. Maybe just borrow an idea or the mood. Or, just find something that just sounds silly and absurd and just bullshit your way into making sense of it. </p><p>Take a deep breath... </p><p>And go get started. I believe in you. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>